The Good Side of Things
by chack4ever
Summary: This story involves the relationship between Good Jack and Good Chase in the episode Time After Time Part2 Jack wanders off to go pick fresh parsley for a soup when he is attacked. Who else will come in to save the poor boy than Chase Young. Then love pursues. Because without chack the world is a cold place.


So I REALLY wanted to try something different.  
I could always write the same old Chase/Jack like I usually do just because I feel safe with it. But that doesn't really improve my writing skills much though. It's always good to try something different. I hope different doesn't turn out to be bad.

This story is based on Time after Time Part 2, when Omi goes into the past to stop Chase Young from turning to the Heylin side, and accidently turns Master Monk Guan evil instead. When he goes to the future, Chase is all good and everyone's farmers because Clay is epic like that, and Jack came out of the Ying Yang world good and never got his evil side back. I kind of wanted to ship good Jack and good Chase. They are just both so cute! And Jack had long hair, if you didn't notice. He has a ponytail in. I don't know how this is going to goooo….  
Also I wasn't a hundred percent sure if in that timeline, Chase actually was staying with the monks on their farm, or if he lived off somewhere but visited and helped protect them sort of like Master Monk Guan in the regular timeline. So I am just going with the assumption that he lived off somewhere by himself. I'm sorry if that's not actually the case.  
I'm also sorry for such a long description.  
I'm also sorry for being sorry so much.

* * *

The four Xiaolin monks were hard at work with their crops and livestock. Ever since Master Monk Guan and Wuya took over the temple, the group had been forced to live on a small handmade farm with the instructions from their leader, Clay. Every day they worked just to make ends meet, in hopes that one day they could rescue their teacher, Master Fung from the Ying Yang world. Omi, of all of the monks, had seemed distracted. He kept wandering off. Clay was getting frustrated with it.  
"Now you listen here, Omi. Master Fung put me in charge for a reason. We can't have you runnin' off every few hours when the cows have to be milked and the pigs have to be fed. We all have to work as a team."  
"We all should work as a team to get the temple back…" The small monk grumbled. Clay patted him on the head.  
"It's better that we are all safe." He said. Omi didn't agree much though. He had his own plans. And he would get to them.  
"Hey guys, it's Chase!" Kimiko stood up from the pig trough and waved. Everyone else turned their heads as well.  
"Hey, Chase Young! How's it going!" Raimundo dropped the bag of seed he was carrying and joined his friends in greeting their comrade. Chase smiled and waved back to everyone, but he didn't look a hundred percent. He was a bit paler than usual and he looked a bit tired.

"Greetings everyone." He smiled. "I came to see if everything is going alright."

The tall cowboy grabbed the rope suspenders holding up his jeans.  
"I don't mean to brag, but I feel like this year's crops are gonna be the best yet. We can expect quite a good haul from it."  
The martial arts expert smiled. "That's wonderful news to h…." He paused in the middle of his statement and brought his arm up to his mouth, coughing.  
"Chase Young, you do not sound so well." Omi stated. The man waved the statement off.  
"It's nothing but a common cold."

The door of the small hut the group shared burst open, and out came Jack Spicer dressed in his usual yellow dress and white jeans, with a sun hat to protect his albino skin. He sang and pranced as he walked out, holding a watering can to water the flower boxes he personally planted in front of their cabin. Kimiko sighed.  
"Oh great. Jack's out."

He grinned and waved to his friends. "OH GOOD DAY MY FRIENDS!" He squealed, like he did every day. The red head loved his friends so much. They took him in when he had nowhere to go, even though he used to be evil. It felt good to have such close people to him. He never had that feeling when he was on the side of evil. Becoming good was the best thing that had ever happened to the boy.  
When his eyes finally adjusted to the blazing sun, he noticed Chase Young standing among the group. He squealed even more and ran over.  
"Oh! Oh Chase! You're here too? I had no idea!" He wrapped his arms around the tall man. Chase patted the boys shoulder.  
"Ah, good day to you, Jack Spicer. A pleasure to see you as we…." The dark haired man stopped again and began coughing, pushing the youth away. Jack looked with concern.  
"Chase you sound sick!" The boy's eyes began to well up. He cried at almost anything. One time a bee got too close to him and he cried for an hour.  
"I was just explaining that is isn't anything but a cold…"  
"Maybe you should stay here and rest a while." Kimiko offered. The group agreed.  
"Yes, you take most of your time and energy protecting us and making sure evil does not come this far…" Omi grabbed his ally by the hand. "So you must take a break when you get sick."

"Chrome domes right." Raimundo added. "You should rest to gain your energy back up."  
Chase was resistant at first, but the group was very insistent that their protector get rest. They took Chase inside and allowed them to sleep on the comfiest bed they had. It wasn't terribly comfy, being made of straw, but he was so tired he barely noticed. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
Jack felt horrible, grabbing a ready to use tissue out of his pocket to dry his tears.  
"Poor Chase…" He thought to himself. "He works so hard to protect all of us…I should do something nice for him!"

The youth decided he was going to make the sick warrior some soup to help with his cold. On the farm they had enough to make chicken soup. He would make enough for Chase and to feed the rest of them for supper.  
He went around, gathering ingredients. He had chicken, which he asked Kimiko to pluck. It was one chore she really hated doing, but she wanted to help make soup for Chase to feel better as well.  
Soon everyone was joining in on the whole soup making process once they were given permission by Clay. The strong group leader grabbed a big bucket, filled it with water, and placed it over a fire to let it boil. Raimundo grabbed some onions and carrots to chop up and add. Omi put himself in charge of watching over Chase. He would go up and check the man's fever every few minutes, and decided to put a cold cloth on his forehead. Every few minutes the small boy would whisper quietly.  
"Chase Young, are you awake?"  
If he heard no reply he knew the man was still sleeping.  
Jack happily sung as he rummaged through the cupboards. He grabbed a bag of rice to add to the soup, and then looked for some parsley. Jack's own grandmother taught him this recipe for chicken soup when the redhead used to be sick all the time. She would bring it over and he would feel better within minutes.  
But the cheerful boy wasn't so cheerful when he couldn't find any parsley. He went outside to Clay, who was minding the fire.  
"Hey…Clay? Where is all our parsley?"  
"I reckon we don't have any." The blonde thought. "I don't think we planted a crop for a while. Guess it just wasn't that important."  
"Oh, but that's the key ingredient in chicken soup besides chicken!" Jack started to sob again. "Now Chase will never get better…"  
The cowboy patted him on the shoulder. "Awe, cheer up Jack. Chicken soup don't need no fancy spices like parsley. It'll do just fine without it."  
Jack went back into the house, sulking. He wanted parsley for the soup. He felt like it wasn't going to work without the magic ingredient. It was like putting together a robot. There are a lot of parts, but each one plays a different role. Without it, the whole thing just doesn't work.  
"There has to be some parsley somewhere." Jack slammed his fist quietly, determined. He grabbed his hand woven basket and left the house, skipping down the dirt path. There was a forest a while away from the farm. It was a long walk, but it would be worth it if the redhead could find what he was looking for.

It was a bright day and it was a little hard for Jack to be outside for that long, even with his hat on. His skin burned very easily. The path he was walking through was long and dirty, and there was not a sight for miles. It was good though, for that meant they could see evil coming from far away.

It seemed like hours that the youth was walking until finally he saw something different along the path. Up ahead there was the transition into grassy lands, and then forest. Jack smiled and hurriedly ran to the trees.

Chase Young had only slept for an hour before he woke up again. It wasn't much sleep, but just the action of relaxing had helped the man feel a bit better than he had before. He sat up, coughing a bit from the cold in his lungs settling. Omi jumped up, running to his side.  
"Chase you are awake! How are you feeling now?"

The warrior finished coughing. "Actually I feel a lot better now, thank you young monk."

The dark haired man stood up and walked out of the room. Raimundo had begun helping Kimiko prepare the chicken. Clay had walked inside to grab a few more pieces of wood for the fire.  
"Mornin' Chase." He tipped his 10 gallon hat. Chase nodded in reply.  
"Thank you all very kindly for the rest."  
"You're welcome to rest here any time you need to."  
The sick man examined the group. "I thought all of you would be outside tending to the farm. It's perfect weather for it."

"We decided we would make supper early today. Chicken soup. Perfect remedy for a cold." Kimiko stood up and wiped her hands on a rag. "It was Jack's idea."  
"Yeah, where is Jack, anyway?" Raimundo looked around. Clay shrugged.  
"I thought he was in here with all of you."

"We thought he was outside helping you."  
"He came out once to ask if we had any parsley. That's about it."

Everyone quickly scanned around the small cabin. The boy was nowhere to be found.  
"Didn't you say he asked for parsley?" the Brazilian enquired. Clay nodded. "Yup, seemed pretty set on getiin' parsley for the soup."  
"Maybe he went to the forest to find some…"  
"Well he sure ain't around here."  
Chase began walking to the front door. Omi ran after him.  
"Wait, Chase Young, where are you going?"  
"I am going to go find Jack. He may be in danger."  
"But you are still not well."  
The warrior pushed the round monk away. "I will be fine. The rest of you stay here. I will go find Jack."

Before anyone could say another word, the tall man had left.

Jack sang as he picked leaves of parsley. He had found a nice little patch a ways into the forest. He had strayed off the path, but was pretty sure he could find his way back again.

His basket was halfway filled with the green spice. The redhead smiled. He was very excited to add it to the soup.  
_"Chase is going to love this so much" _He beamed. _ "All the extra love will make it taste so much better!"_

The albino heard a twig snap and looked up from the bush he was at. The forest was still. Almost too still. He shrugged and went back to collecting.

"Well well well… wgat do we have here." Jack stopped at the sound of the bean behind him.  
"H…Hannibal…"

Master Monk guan and Wuya appeared in front of the shaking youth. Hannibal wrapped his tentacles around the boys arms, holding him in place.  
"It looks like you failed to obey our directions to stay far away from the temple." The evil monk held his spear of Guan up to the boy's neck. Jack shook more.

"I….I didn't mean to bother anybody, honest! I just wanted to get some parsley."  
Wuya took the basket and tossed it away. "How pathetic you are Jack. I don't know what's worse, good you or bad you."

The youth tried desperately to get free, and was able to escape the grasp of the bean momentarily. Jack sprinted as hard as he could. Master Monk Guan used the tip of his spear of Guan to trip the boy, and Jack hit the ground hard. He rolled onto his back to get back up, but he was already pinned by the witch with her feet on either of his hands.

"You and those damned monks should have been eliminated years ago!" Guan growled. He held his spear up above Jack.  
"So let's start shall we?"

He stabbed the spear into the top of the redhead's thigh. The boy screamed with pain.  
The group laughed at the boy's pain. Jack closed his eyes tight, tears flowing.

The spear was torn from his leg, and before the evil man could jab it into Spicer's heart, the monk was pushed back by a surprise attack. Chase Young had arrived just in time to protect the youth.

"What a pleasant surprise. Two idiots to kill." Hannibal laughed. The dark haired man attacked.  
"Mantis kick!" He used both his legs to knock Wuya off Jack and Hannibal to the ground. Master Monk Guan attacked with his weapon, but Chase dodged it, picking Jack off the ground and running as fast as he could with him. The redheaded witch tried one last blast with her magic. It hit the man hard in the back, but he fought against the pain and continued running. Wuya stomped her foot and swore.

"Damnit. They got away."

"Do not worry. They aren't worth our time." The monk turned around and began walking back to the temple. His partners in evil joined him.  
They were only halfway home, and the warrior had to stop, placing Jack on the ground. The youth was shivering, his wound pouring blood. Chase doubled over, coughing hard to get his lungs clear enough to allow air exchange. Without a cold, the run would have been a breeze for the strong man. He looked over at Jack, who was holding onto his leg, crying. He coughed a bit more.  
"Jack, are you alright?"  
"My…my leg…" He sobbed. "It hurts."  
The man breathed and looked at the albinos pants. The white material was soaked in red at the top. Chase knew it was a serious wound. He needed to get Jack home quickly. He took his own light blue shirt off and tied it tightly around the top of Jacks leg, hoping to slow down the bleeding. Then he helped the albino onto his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. The boy automatically warped his arms around the tall man's neck.  
On the way home, Chase tried to move as quickly as possible, but was not able to fully run. He tried to keep talking to Jack, to make sure the boy was staying conscious.

"Jack Spicer, you should not have gone out this far alone. You could have been killed."

"I…I just wanted to get some parsley." The boy sobbed into Chase's shoulder. "So the soup would be perfect. I wanted to make you feel better."  
"Well getting yourself killed wouldn't do any of us good."  
"I'm sorry." He cried.

"I'm just happy I could get there before that happened."  
The redhead closed his eyes. He was feeling very tired. He felt very bad that he made Chase work so hard while he was sick. And the worst part was he lost all his parsley.  
He felt a small jolt from the warrior carrying him.  
"Are you doing okay, Jack?"  
"I lost all the parsley I picked…" he cried.  
"That's alright, Jack. Your safety is more important than that."  
"No it's not." He mumbled grumpily.  
The dark haired man looked back at the youth on him. "You know, there's a little bit of parsley tangled in your hair…"  
Jack reached a hand up and felt. There was a mess of greens and twigs in his hair. Some of it was parsley. He tried to collect as much as possible. It wasn't much, but he still wanted to use it for the soup.

They arrived at the farm, with a very worried group of monks waiting for them.  
"Chase! Jack! What happened?"  
The warrior kept walking. "I need a first aid kit. Spicer is injured."  
Kimiko ran into the house and grabbed a first aid kit. Chase walked in and put the small boy on the straw bed he was on earlier.  
Kimiko put the first aid kit behind him.

"Thank you. Now please leave."

She nodded, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

The stab was up high. Very high. Chase blushed a bit and he grabbed the rag he tied around the wound and untied it. Then he grabbed a knife from his pocket and sliced it down the boy's pants. Jack winced.  
"What are you doing?"

"I am…helping you." The cut was deep and high up into Jack's thigh. He removed the rest of the scrap pants, focusing just on the wound. The albino shivered at being touched.  
Chase poked a needle through the boy's skin, and he screamed.  
"I'm sorry Jack. This is going to hurt."

He handed the youth a pillow to grab onto and scream. With every poke Jack did just that. Eventually the wound was closed and Chase cut the wire with his teeth.  
Jack had tears pouring out of his eyes down his cheeks.  
"Spicer…I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
"I'm good…" He sobbed. "Are you done?"  
"The worst part is done, yes."  
He finished by lifting one pale leg up and wrapping bandages around the wound. Jack jumped and shivered every few seconds. The dark haired man once in a while would accidently brush up against something. Jack, despite his pain, was growing hard. Chase tried desperately to ignore it. He moved his legs slightly, being aroused by the boy.

He stopped momentarily, almost giving in to his urge to touch the youth. But he didn't. He bit his lip and finished up.  
"There, you should be okay if you stay off of it."  
"Ah….Thank you Chase. Oh. Can you go give this to the monks?" He handed him a small handful of parsley. Chase nodded and left the room.

About an hour passed and the martial arts master carried a bowl of soup to the redheaded boy's room. He reached one hand up to knock on the door when he heard slight noises. He pressed one ear up to the wooden door and heard sobbing coming from inside. Instead of knocking, the dark haired man just opened the door. Jack was sitting up on his bed, head in hands.  
"Jack…what seems to be the matter." Chase set the bowl of soup on the old end table and sat down beside the youth.  
"Oh…Chase….it's nothing."  
"You can talk to me about what's bothering you."  
"It's just….everyone is so nice. I feel accepted here like I have a family. I've never felt that before. Being evil made me feel so empty and now I feel so complete…."  
"Well that is a good thing, Jack. You shouldn't be crying you should be happy."

"But it wasn't me who did this….it was the Ying Yang Yoyo. I'm not a good person. I'm evil."

"You aren't on the side of evil anymore." Chase Young put a hand on the albino's leg. "You're good. No matter how it happened, you are on our side now. You work hard to help out around here. You are not evil."

The boy reached behind him and took the ponytail out of his hair. His red hair had gotten much longer since he was on the side of good. He didn't like to cut it. He felt like it was part of him, and to kill it and chop it off would be cruel.  
The shiny red hair flowed down lightly over his shoulders. Chase smiled.

"You're part of our family, Jack. You always will be."  
The albino smiled and placed his hand on top of the male beside him. "Thank you Chase. For everything."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Enjoy your soup." The man nodded towards the soup on the nightstand and stood up. But Jack didn't let go.  
Chase pulled at his arm a bit.

"Ah, Spicer you may let go of me now."

The redhead stared. He stared every time he talked to the long haired man. He would look at Chase's dark eyes and feel fuzziness in his stomach. The man's skin was warm and his voice was soft but strong all in one.

"Chase you make my heart feel funny…" He managed to spit out. Chase Young sat back down on the bed.  
"Pardon?"  
"You're caring and strong. You're powerful and...really attractive. I don't know how to explain it but every time I'm around you it feels like my heart is doing flips and my hands shake. When you're near me I feel warm and when you touch me I shiver. When you bandaged my leg all I could think about was moving your hand…upwards…"

The albino shook a little, feeling a strange sensation of emotional release and fear of rejection.  
He was an emotional person. The boy wasn't sure he could handle his heart being broken. But keeping his feelings inside wasn't an option anymore.

The man sighed, looking over to the wall, avoiding the gaze of the red eyes beside him.

"Are you able to understand the emotions you're trying to describe?"

Jack was taken aback by the question. "What…do you mean?"  
"I mean you suffered severe trauma both physically and mentally today." He put a hand on the youth's forehead. "You aren't thinking clearly."  
"I am thinking clearly!"  
The dark haired man stood up, brushing the pale hand off of him. "You should rest, Jack Spicer."

But the redhead wasn't giving up. He was already in too deep. So he pulled Chase's arm, turning the man towards him.  
"Chase, tell me the truth. Do you feel the same?"

He didn't respond. Jack squeezed his hand.  
"You feel it too…."

In an instant the martial arts expert snapped his hand out from the pale hands. Jack gasped.  
"Chase…."  
But the man had already left the room.

Nightfall came and Jack Spicer had cried for the entire evening. Kimiko eventually knocked on the door and walked in.  
"How are you feeling, Jack?"  
The redhead didn't respond. A pillow was on top of him, muffling his cries.

The Xiaolin warrior picked the empty dish of soup from the bed side. She reached over and patted the boy on the head.

"Don't worry about your chores tomorrow. You just keep resting."

Kimiko turned around to walk away when Jack pulled the pillow off his face.

"Hey, is Chase gone?"

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago."

Jack grabbed the pillow and threw it back over his face.  
"K. Thanks."

The girl nodded and closed the door. Jack sobbed more, feeling his heart break in half. The man didn't even come to say goodbye. Jack screwed everything up. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

Jack Spicer slept soundly, crying himself to sleep. The night was cold, and his body shook under his sheets.

His sleep was disturbed by a warmth on his cheek. It was welcomed at first, and the albino snuggled his head into it. But the warmth moved, and Jack's red eyes flicked open sleepily.

"Hgnnnn…" he moaned slightly. "Wha…." His eyes adjusted and he could make out a shadow of a man sitting beside him in a dim candlelight.

"Chase?" He sat up but was pushed back down by the powerful male.

"Good evening, Spicer. I have come to change your bandages." Chase put the candlestick he was holding down on the end table. Then he moved down to the boy's leg, moving the blankets down. Jack blushed, moving his legs and helping pull down his loose pants.

Chase started to unwrap the bandages, and the warmth made Jack shudder.  
"Chase…why did you leave like that earlier?"

The man frowned. He was hoping the youth wasn't going to bring the events up.

"I'm sorry for such a sudden leave. It was rude of me."

"You never answered my question." The pale boy squirmed slightly, his arousal from the warm touch was almost unbearable .Chase could read all these signs, and he tried hard to ignore them, but he couldn't deny his attraction for the boy and every slight moan and movement from Jack made it harder for the male to control himself. He didn't want to take advantage of the youth, and the impure thoughts he kept having were scary and unnerving. For 1500 years the martial arts expert was good, pure, and focused everything on his skills.  
But now with Jack…..Chase bit his lip. He wanted the boy. His warm hands finished taking off the bandages from the injured boy's leg. His hands slid up a bit, overtop of the wound making sure it was still closed properly. He glanced up, but the awkward casting of shadows from the moving candle flame made it hard to see anything.  
His hands slid up more as the man closed his eyes, breathing deep. Jack jumped slightly when he felt the warmth move over the sensitive areas of his body. A small moan escaped his mouth as his back slightly arched. Chase felt good about the reaction. So good that he pushed further, bringing his head down, touching his tongue lightly to Jack's pale inner thigh and slowly dragging it up the youth's leg.  
Jack's breath became shallow, small beads of sweat forming on his body, despite the harsh cold of the night.

The tall man licked his own fingers a bit, and used the slight lubrication to slide two fingers into the boy's entrance between his legs. Jack squirmed, his small body burning from heat. His panting became stronger and stronger as Chase moved his fingers deeper and brought his tongue up to the albino's erection, slowly pressing his mouth against it, bringing a free hand to hold it up as he moved to suck on it slightly.

The strong male felt himself growing aroused and his inhibitions began disappearing.  
He took his arms from pleasuring the pale boy beneath him and wrapped them around his small midriff.

Jack opened his eyes, and he embraced the man on top of him. Chase looked the boy in the eyes, moving their mouths together.

"Jack….do you want to do this?" He kissed the youth gently on the lips. "I don't wish to pressure you into anything you are not comfortable with."

Jack laced his fingers through the man's long black hair.

"I want nothing more than to do this." The albino breathed, passionately kissing his lover. He moved his thin legs up and raised his hips, grinding slightly against Chase's erection through his pants. The man gently held the boy as Jack reached down, slipping his pants down. Then he grabbed the male's hard erection and guided it to his entrance. Chase breathed as he pushed himself forward, penetrating the redhead beneath him. Jack let out a scream, quickly stifling it with one hand.  
To help keep the boy quiet, Chase pushed their mouths together, slipping his tongue deep into the youth's mouth. Jack shook as he shyly responded, trying hard not to scream at every passionate thrust that his lover delivered.

The martial artist reached under Jack's arched back with one arm, holding him up, and laced his fingers through the boy's long shiny red hair with the other, pulling him closer and closer to his body. He could feel Spicer, every last inch of him, consuming him. Jack could feel Chase inside him, and the warmth and pleasure made his small body shake. The two had stopped breathing, but in the heat of the moment neither noticed. Chase just continued to kiss the albino, pushing into him with passion.  
Jack was the first to give, digging his dull nails into the back of the male on top of him. He shot a hot liquid straight up in the direction his erection pointed in, which happened to be up by his pillow and on his face. He moaned and twitched as his body climaxed, riding out every last second of it.

It didn't take long for the man to finish next. Seeing Jack in such pleasure, even in the dim light of the almost burnt out candle, forced cum out of him, straight inside of Jack. Chase growled slightly as he pulled at the boys red hair, and digging his nails into the bed sheets.

The two remembered to breathe, and began panting, filling their lungs with much needed oxygen. The dark haired man lied on his back, arm behind his head and another around the small boy curled up on top of him.  
"Chase…"  
"Yes Jack…."

There was a brief pause, with the only sound being the wind howling outside.

"I love you."  
Chase smiled. The words felt good on his ears.

"I love you too, Jack Spicer." He tightened his grip on the small boy and the two fell asleep, keeping each other warm against the cold air of night.

The next morning the four Xiaolin warriors woke up earlier than their usual time. They were down a man, and had to work a bit harder to make up for their injured ally.  
Clay stood at the counter, fixing up simple toast and leftover soup for breakfast. Omi set the table, and Kimiko and Raimundo got the garden and farm tools out that the four would need for the day.  
"I reckon someone better go back and check up on our friend there, Jack."

Raimundo shook his head. "Nah we should just leave him. He sounds like he's fast asleep."  
"He wasn't very well yesterday. When I went in to get his dishes from supper he was just lying there crying."  
"He cries all the time. Besides, he needs his sleep."

"I shall go check on him!" Omi pointed. "I will be as swift as a cheetah and as silent as a bumblebee."  
"Bumblebees aren't that silent…"  
The round monk thought for a second.  
"Then I shall be even MORE silent than a bumblebee!"

He quickly left the kitchen area. Kimiko reached into the closet near the entrance to their home when she noticed an extra pair of shoes by the door.  
"Hey….Chase's shoes are still here…"  
The two boys came over to look.  
"Well would you look at that. Now how does someone go about forgettin' their shoes."

Omi cracked the bedroom door open slightly, making sure not to make any noise. It was hard when the door hinges were older than the house.  
The bedroom was completely still. So the small boy walked in quietly and looked over at the bed. Jack was fast asleep, wrapped up comfortably in the arms of Chase Young. Omi smiled and left the room.

"Is Jack okay?" Kimiko asked Omi as their breakfast was served.  
"Oh yes, he seems most happy. Him and Chase Young seem very comfortable."  
Raimundo coughed, choking a bit on his soup. "Chase is still here?"  
"Yes, he must be helping keep Jack Spicer warm through the cold night last night. They were sleeping in Jack's bed, cuddled very close together."

There was a silence for a few minutes. The monks finished their breakfast, and continued on with their day, until Jack and Chase woke up.  
It was awkward to explain at first, and Chase's first instinct was to lie, claiming he just "fell asleep" by accident, but it was hard to lie to his friends.  
They told them the truth and although it was incredibly awkward at first, the monks soon accepted their friend's relationship and eventually were happy that the two were together.

* * *

AND THE ENDING WAS ALL HAPPY AND RAINBOWS AND EVERYONE LIVES AN AWESOME LIFE AND JUNK.  
Until Omi comes from the past/future/whatever and screws up the spacetime continuum.

I'm sorry I never mention Dojo in this.  
He's there.  
He just ate a lot and had to hibernate for a week or so.


End file.
